Mimi and Me
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Mihael Keehl was six years old when he met the little Japanese girl only a year younger than himself. He only knew her for eight months, but he tainted her life with blood stained memories, and that made him unforgettable to her. Full Summary Inside!
1. Russha

_**Mimi and Me**_

**Summary: **Mihael Keehl was six years old when he met the little Japanese girl only a year younger than himself. He only knew her for eight months, but he tainted her life with blood stained memories, and that made him unforgettable to her. Now...she was about to meet him...again...in similar circumstances.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Death Note

**Pairing: **Kagome/Mello

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Rated:** M

**A/N: Character Death**

**-x-x-x-**

**Russha~**

**-x-x-x-**

"Russha! Russha!" A girl no older than five years old jumped up and down with her hands held by both her mother and father on either side of her. "Russha~!"

"Russia, darling, say it right." Her father smiled to her charmingly as he swung her onto the road and off of the curb with her mother.

The girl squealed in sheer excitement when her feet were off the ground before they touched the tarmac of the road. "...RUSSHA!"

"Dearest, she's only five," Her mother gave a gentle squeeze to the little girls hand. A black four door car pulled up in front of them and the girl jumped a few times more.

The dark tinted windows rolled down and the girl watched her reflection vanish as an older gentleman's face took its place before her. "Higurashi?" The man asked, sparing her a couple seconds of his attention before looking her parents over.

"That's us,"

"Get in."

Her parents opened the door in the back and her mother climbed in first before she too was ushered in. "...Russha?"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

**-x-x-x-**

My name is Mihael Keehl, six years old, son and heir of the Russian Mafia...also grounded...

"_**Mihael Keehl, you open this door now or I'll take it down!"**_

He scoffed, "GO AHEAD! IT'LL TAKE YOU LONGER TO TAKE MY DOOR DOWN THAN IT WILL TAKE ME TO CLIMB OUT OF MY WINDOW!"

"_**You really think so..."**_

He eyes his door cautiously, moving to his window, he opened it and climbed out, his blond hair placed back in a black clip, and his piercing blue eyes glaring out at the annoyance in the tree across from his window; a family of red robins had obviously taken it upon themselves to move into his tree, and were chirping incessantly. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with white writing on the front that said, **GOT CHOCOLATE **in bold white letters, a black duffle with fur lining the hood and bottom of the jacket was worn over the shirt as he climbed carefully around the tree and let go of the bottom branch, closest to the ground.

"And where do you think you are going?"

He jumped and turned to see his mother, a spirited beauty with blonde hair and brown eyes, fair features and a soft complexion. He got his difficult personality and lively behavior from his mother, Elizaveta Keehl, her name, Elizaveta, meaning 'God is my Oath', was a prayer to him, his mother and his father, the boss of the Russian Mafia, Isai Keehl, Isai, which meant 'God is Salvation'. My name, Mihael, meant 'He Who is Like God'. Yeah, we are Christian, but we are a Mafia family...who said life needed to make since, it's how it was, ore life, the way we lived it...and I never wanted it to change.

"Get back to your room, Mihael!"

"No way, I had plans before everyone got all crazy about this Higurashi person paying a visit to dad!"

"What plans?"

"I do have friends you know!"

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "You had better be back in two hours, no longer! If you aren't back by then, your father will hear about this!"

"...yes ma'am."

His mother was half Russian and half American, with a Russian name. His father however, was pureblooded Russian. So it made him, three fourths Russian and one fourth American. Really though, what the hell did he care about that for. He didn't, he just thought it was odd...how she was raised in America...and had somehow fallen in love with the Russian Mafia boss...however, he wouldn't complain, he was here because of that...what right did he have to complain.

Mihael ran out of the large gated and secured mansion and around the corner before taking off in a sprint towards a long stretch of street. He wasn't paying attention when he accidently knocked someone a little smaller than himself down onto the pavement.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

He looked to see a little girl, black hair pulled into braided pigtails and playful blue eyes filled with tears from the scraps she'd just received on the palms of her hands. She wasn't dressed for the cold of Russia; wearing a long sleeve red turtleneck and black slightly frilly skirt and white socks that came up to her knees with black silver buckled shoes on her feet. "Oi, you okay?"

"...hm? Russha?"

He noticed the different accent and the soft pale of her skin, the Asian tilt of her eyes and sighed, _'She probably doesn't speak Russian...maybe...English?'_ He knew only two languages, and figured he might as well take up a few more, for situations like this, **"My name is Mihael; do you speak English?"**

"...ENGLISH!" She smiled, "I speak English; I'm Kagome!" She stood up and took his hands in hers. He was aware of her injured palms, but she didn't seem to notice them anymore. "Do you want to play? It's so boring here, and daddy is busy with the blue eyed man! I want to play!"

"**..." **He was surprised, her English was phenomenal; he had thought she would only know an Asian language or something. **"Sure, I'm on my way to meet some friends if you want to join me."**

"YEAH!" She turned and smiled as a man came up to her, "Mr. Guard man!"

"Kagome, you shouldn't be outside." He looked up and his eyes widened a little, "Master Keehl, I thought you had been punished."

"What does it matter to you?" He narrowed his eyes, he knew this man was one of his fathers lackey's and that meant...his eyes lingered on the girl who still held his hands, _'That means, she's the daughter of one of father's connections...'_ He smirked, **"Let's go Kagome,"**

"Kay~! Bye Mr. Guard!"

"Bye...BYE?" He took off in a run after the two and Kagome laughed cheerfully as Mihael pulled her all sorts of directions before they had lost the man chasing them.

"**...he'll be in trouble for losing you..."** Mihael smiled at her, **"Let's go, we are almost there."**

Kagome followed him and smiled as the park came into view, as well as a few kids a little older than herself.

"Aye~ Keehl!"

Mihael waved the group over, "We have a new girl, and she wants to play with us."

"She's adorable!"

Mihael smirked, the only female in their group...she was their _mother hen_. She was also scaring the hell out of the girl who was clenching his sleeve in a death grip. **"She won't hurt you."**

"Not good! Not good!"

He couldn't help frowning and sighed, "Sorry Mandy, she's clingy to certain people..."

"Oh?" She smiled, "That's all fine, I guess. Shall we start the game?" She held the soccer ball out and grinned.

"Sure," He looked to Kagome, **"Do you know how to play Soccer?"**

"YES!" She let go of his coat and watched them split into groups, joining the one who didn't have the girl, Mandy, on it. Mihael noticed this to be the reason, since the team Mandy was on, was his own.

"It looks like she'd rather be on our team then yours, Mihael!" Another boy called out, laughing at the irony of it.

"Classic; shot down by a five year old!"

"HAHA~"

Kagome couldn't speak Russian, but she could tell what they were talking about. It was obvious as they kept looking at her and patting her on the head. She didn't mind, it was only that girl, the one with the twisted look in her eyes. The eyes of someone her dad had told her to stay far away from. The ball was kicked in her direction and she was quick on her feet, moving its general direction, she kicked it past the head of the girl and watched it hit the net behind her. Her eyes lingered on the girl who glared, despite the laugh she had let roll free from her lips.

**-x-x-x-**

It was three hours later; Mihael was walking back with Kagome holding his hand, and smiled at the girl. **"You are really good at Soccer, where did you learn to play?"**

"Papa!"

"**Oh?"**

She smiled and ran forward, catching him off guard as he watched her run into the arms of a worried older man. "Kagome, my little Kagome! Where were you? I told you not to wonder!"

"Dear, please. Don't be so upset, she was obviously in safe hands." Kagome smiled as her mother took a damp cloth to her cheek and washed away smudges of dirt. "She was just getting to know her knew babysitter,"

"..." Mihael stared in confusion and made a mental note to learn the language being spoken.

"Boy, do you speak English?"

"**Yes, yes sir."**

"Good, you will be watching my daughter, starting this Monday. Your father will go over the details later tonight, I'm sure."

Mihael's eyes widened, **"BABYSIT!"** He was not a babysitter, he did not babysit! He looked at the girl who smiled cutely at him as her father and mother left with her held in her fathers arms. "...I have to...babysit her?" He sighed, walking through the gates to see his mother fuming. "Damn, I'm late..."

"YES YOU ARE! ROOM! NOW!"

He didn't argue, walking inside, he made his way to his slightly messy room and looked to see his father waiting patiently on his bed. "Boy?"

"Sorry dad, I lost track of time. I was playing Soccer with Kagome and a few friends."

"That Mandy girl too?"

"...yes,"

"I've told you! She's bad news! Drop her boy!"

"..." He nodded, _'Kagome seemed scared of her too...is she really so bad? What does everyone see...that I can't?'_ He looked up when his father pat the spot next to him, then sat down by his dad.

"You have met Kagome?"

"Yes sir."

"She's a good girl. You will be watching over her while her father and mother reside in Russia. I've hired a Japanese instructor to teach you the language, you will learn it. Keep the girl safe, no matter what..."

"...Yes father."

"Good, I'll talk to your mother, try and calm her down."

"Thank you." He rarely said it, but this was one of those moments...he truly meant it.

**-x-x-x-**

Mihael spent the next month and a half studying the Japanese language while he wasn't watching over Kagome. Normally, he would invite a few friends over, none of which were Mandy, and they would play in the backyard with Kagome. His mother preferred it that way, and would make snacks and drinks for them while they played. His mother had also taken up playing dress up with Kagome.

"Ready?" He asked the girl by his side, "We're going to park again."

"YES! Mimi's Japanese is better!"

"I've been studying day and night...I would hope so."

"Mimi is a genius!"

'_You aren't the first to call me that...'_ It was common knowledge that he liked to learn, to know things. He was a fast learner and quick on his feet, in situations that most kids wouldn't know a thing about. However, he was quick tempered too. That wan't really appreciated by his private tutors or the librarians when they told him that the subject he was researching was a black listed topic. No...It wasn't appreciated.

"Mimi is distracted..."

"Huh? Oh, no...Sorry about that." He frowned, "Hey, why do you keep calling me Mimi, its Mihael."

"...Mihael is Mimi...Mimi is mine!" She hugged him tightly around his waist, accidently causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards with her still holding him. He blushed with her lying in his lap. "S-sorry," She stood up and dusted the white Capri's that she wore off.

"Don't you get cold in those clothes you wear?"

"Mm, no...I'm warm blooded, so I'm always warm!"

"Hey, you said I'm a genius, but you're really smart too."

"Huh? You really think so?"

He watched her eyes widened, he knew this familiar look; she had an idea.

"COULD YOU TEACH ME RUSSIAN!"

Yes, he had broken her out of that _Russha_ thing she did. "I guess I could...but you have to want to learn it. Not just a momentary phase where three days later you don't want to anymore."

"...KAY!"

He sighed, _'Guess I'll have to wait and see just how serious she is about learning Russian.' _He smiled, _'I can wait...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: This is just an idea that's been in my mind since 2009, yeah...I don't forget my ideas, I just think them over till I'm ready to write them and/or post them. Hope you all enjoy, and don't worry, Mihael will be Mello soon enough! Please REVIEW! Sankyu~! ^_^''**


	2. Reacting to Fear

_**Mimi and Me**_

**Summary: **Mihael Keehl was six years old when he met the little Japanese girl only a year younger than himself. He only knew her for eight months, but he tainted her life with blood stained memories, and that made him unforgettable to her. Now...she was about to meet him...again...in similar circumstances.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Death Note

**Pairing: **Kagome/Mello

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Rated:** M

**A/N: Character Death**

**-x-x-x-**

**Reacting to Fear**

**-x-x-x-**

"So this is the 'Way of the Samurai'?"

"_Close...Bushido..."_ she yawned, "It translates to, 'the way of the warrior'. Mimi, it's late...sleep!"

"In a minute, what are the Sengoku Period and Warring States Period?"

Kagome gave him a blank look, "They're the same thing...the era between the fifteenth century and the seventeenth century. It was during this time that Japan had undergone the majority of its change. Now...sleep, I'm done giving history lessons for today,"

"Yeah, yeah..." Mihael looked at his clock and sighed, "you're right, it's already one in the morning. You go to sleep; I'll continue studying for a little-"

"No, no, no..." She moved off of his bed and pulled him from his chair. "Sleep~!"

Mihael laughed, "Sorry. Sleep, sleep...I'm going to go change, you go to bed first."

"..." She looked at him doubtfully, but nodded all the same, too tired to argue with him. "Oyasumi, Mimi..."

He smiled, "Oyasumi..."

**-x-x-x-**

Isai walked inside with the Higurashi's following behind him, his ears taking in the soft sounds around his house before he guided the Japanese parents upstairs to his sons room where they opened the door to find the blonde sitting at his desk with a study lamp on and a Japanese to English book next to him. _"Mihael,"_

Mihael turned to his father, a pencil tucked behind his hair which was tied back in a black ponytail. "She went to sleep about an hour ago,"

"_What are you still doing up!?"_

Mihael raised a brow, "What are you doing whispering? She's a heavy sleeper, out till morning."

Isai looked at the girl and huffed, "Then go to sleep, the Higurashi's will be staying the night tonight, we had a late business meeting."

Mihael looked over the red stain on his father's white shirt at the collar, and nodded, "I see, you may want to use bleach."

His father frowned but left his sons doorway all the same. The Higurashi's entered only to kiss their daughter on the forehead before they too retired to bed.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Morning)**

Mihael cringed at the loud yell from outside his window, looking outside, he saw Mandy waving her hand back and forth. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been almost two months, Mihael! Come play soccer with us!"

Mihael frowned, "...I can't; I'm babysitting." He saw it this time, what he assumed everyone else around him was seeing in her that he was always missing. Her eyes had darkened when he'd said that.

"The little girl?"

He wasn't sure why, but he honestly didn't want to say anything about Kagome to her. _'How long has she been like this?'_

"You don't have to answer, your silence is an answer...you can bring her along, Mihael..."

"No, when she leaves, I will play with you guys again, until then...don't...don't come to my house."

"What?" A frown marred her face, "Are you ditching us for some little girl!? We're your friends Mihael, not that little Japanese twit!"

"Mandy, leave before I have you escorted off the property."

Mandy glared at him, "I see where your loyalties lie...fine, be that way. Don't bother coming by once she's gone, you're no longer welcomed."

Mihael watched the girl leave before turning and sitting back down at his desk, _"What the hell was that about?"_

He was about to go find Kagome when a scream from outside alerted him to her whereabouts. His blue eyes widened and he took off in a run through the halls and down the stairs, his mom already racing out the door at the high-pitched cry.

He ran outside and saw his mom standing frozen in shock, looking in the same direction as his mother, he found Mandy holding a bleeding arm, a jagged looking stick was protruding from her arm which hung limply by her side as she glared at Kagome.

"You stupid girl! Do you know who my father is!?"

Kagome was shaking; her eyes went back and forth between the stick and Mandy's face. **"No good...no good...no good..."**

Mihael listened as she chanted tearfully and nervously in English to herself. She was shaking her head negatively and taking small steps backwards as she did. He watched her hands drop to the hem of her dress, she lifted it a bit, her movements slight and barely noticeable. A white strap around her leg caught his eyes, he hadn't ever seen it before, and a silver glint drew his attention away from the strap as Mandy made to grab Kagome by the hair only to have her other hand sliced by a small blade. A pocket knife with a button to extend the blade was clutched tightly in Kagome's hand.

"M-Mihael...go and get your father..."

Mihael gave a small nod and ran to find his dad and Kagome's parents as well.

**-x-x-x-**

Mandy screamed hatefully at the younger girl as she ran ather only to be grabbed by the wrist by Mihael's mother who was quick to toss her aside and glare her down. She returned it with an equal amount of fierce hatred. She'd only ever wanted Mihael! The rest of his family could rot in hell! "YOU WILL ALL DIE! I SWEAR IT!" Mandy ran off before anyone else could hurt her.

**-x-x-x-**

Elizaveta sighed, this would not end well. "Kagome, dear?"

Kagome was still crouched dangerously low, clutching the knife with a tight, vice-like grip as her eyes darted around dangerously, looking everywhere for any sign of a threat. She was terrified, and no doubt, she wasn't used to hurting people. The hand holding the knife was trembling and she wasn't showing any sign of having hear the older woman.

"Kagome?!"

Her father called out to her as he stopped beside Mihael's mother, Kagome's mother made to run past him when he stopped her.

"She's not hearing us, leave her be..."

"But-"

"Do not argue, Rai."

"...right..."

Mihael frowned, looking at Kagome; he darted past her parents and his and stopped a foot before her. Her eyes really weren't on him; they were everywhere but on him. "...Kagome?"

Her eyes looked at the ground; she blinked a few times, as if trying to get rid of something in her eyes. Shaking her head, she looked around some more.

"Kagome, can you hear me? It's Mimi..."

"_...Mimi..."_ She was speaking Japanese.

He smiled, _"Hai, Mimi desu..."_

"_Mimi...!"_ Her trembling hands loosened slightly on the grip of the knife.

Mihael took the singular chance he had and twisted the knife carefully from her grip and tossed it to his father's feet before taking Kagome in his arms. She fell limply against him as she cried. She was scared, her eyes still wide, still glancing everywhere. She couldn't concentrate on one thing, she couldn't see _just_ him. She was everywhere, her senses on high-alert, and her heart racing a mile a minute. _"It's okay, I've got ya...no matter what, I won't let you go..."_

"_Mimi..."_ She cried softly, finally closing her eyes; she gripped his shirt with her hands as she buried her face into his black shirt. His hand rubbing soothing circles on her back as he rocked back and forth a bit till she was lulled into a peaceful and serene sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy! I love Death Note, have I mentioned this before? Review, and let me know if you guys have a DN/IY fic of mine that you want updated!**


	3. Goodbye Russha!

_**Mimi and Me**_

**Summary: **Mihael Keehl was six years old when he met the little Japanese girl only a year younger than himself. He only knew her for eight months, but he tainted her life with blood stained memories, and that made him unforgettable to her. Now...she was about to meet him...again...in similar circumstances.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Death Note

**Pairing: **Kagome/Mello

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Rated:** M

**A/N: Character Death**

**-x-x-x-**

**As requested by..."nummytakoyaki", the next chapter to Mimi and Me!**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**Goodbye Russha~!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke to the smell of lavender and honeysuckle as she peered sleepily through half lidded eyes and found herself sleeping in Mihael's bed with his warm arms wrapped carefully around her sleeping form, or...once sleeping form.

"_Mimi..."_ She remembered the day before; her eyes glanced around nervously, still feeling uneasy about her surroundings when thinking about Mandy. She moved in closer to Mihael and embraced the warmth which his body was offering her and fell back to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

"Who exactly is that little girl," Rai asked murderously after having checked on her daughter and Mihael to be sure that both children were asleep.

"That was Mandy Bradshaw, she's the godchild of the neighboring Mafia brothers...she's a wretched girl, disrespectful in every meaning of the word, except in the eyes of those she wants to use or manipulate. My son has _never_ seen her for what trouble she really is. Hopefully, this little event will teach him a lesson in _opening his eyes_...on a more serious matter, we will need to talk to them...or, I will. You and your family should best return to Japan, I would feel sick if something were to happen to your daughter because of that slip of a girl."

"Understood, I will have tickets for the return home come tomorrow. I owe you a thank you for giving us a place to stay during this trip, and if there is ever anything that you need, let us know."

Rai watched her husband, the leader of Nippon's Dragon Triad bow respectfully to Isai, the boss of the Russian Mafia.

"Sleep for now, tomorrow, I will have you taken to the airport."

**-x-x-x-**

Mihael stared in surprise at his parents and the Higurashi's in front of him. He guessed that the time for them to leave would come, but he hadn't thought they would leave so soon. He honestly didn't want to see Kagome go, they had become...close. "You guys are leaving?"

"Hai, we have tickets and a flight already, our flight leaves in four hours."

"..."

Kagome sat silently on the floor with her knees pulled into her chest, her head buried in her lacy black and red skirt. "I don't wanna go..."

"Don't be so childish, Kagome, we have been here long enough."

"Not long enough,"

"What more was there you needed or wanted to do, that you think you need more time?"

"...I have to teach more Japanese...and learn more Russian!"

"Russi-" Her father stopped in his correcting and stared at her, "who finally knocked that silly word from your vocabulary."

"..."

"I did, while teaching her Russian, she got some spelling variations and words fixed from when she first came here."

Hisao, Kagome's father, looked down at the little girl curiously before walking over to her and picking her up. This was the first time Mihael had seen her father show any sign of affection for her with their arrival and him meeting him at the park that first day as the exception.

"We have to go, Kagome...Mama is having a baby, and we need to get home before she explodes."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, she turned to look at her mom. "NO!" She struggled from her father's grip and started running to her mom before her feet had even touched the floor. The second that they had though, she was off and running to her mom, "You are going to explode?!"

Rai glared at Hisao who shrugged, "No, kaa-san isn't going to explode, I will explain better when we get home, but plane rides aren't good for kaa-san when she starts to get bigger with the baby inside me."

"...kay...kaa-san and baby will be good at home, we'll go home."

Rai smiled and kneeled down, patting her daughter on the head gently before standing straight.

Mihael gave the woman a curious look, "How far along are you?"

"Oh, five months..."

He nodded, "A June baby...you've only been here for three months, you'll have a June baby..."

Rai smiled, "I hope, no harsh snow or rain in June!"

Kagome shook her head and took Mihael's hand in hers, "Come help me pack, Mimi!"

"_Hai~" _He let her pull him towards the room she'd used while there, her eyes taking in the surroundings of his house once more before entering the room.

"It's not safe..."

"Hm?" He grabbed a couple dresses from the closet and pulled her suitcase from the closet as well, placing it on her bed, "What do you mean?"

"Mandy is bad...it's not safe, Mimi."

"Haha, I'm the son of the Russian Mafia Boss, what's she going to do?!" He laughed.

"Bad stuff, no, no, no..." She lifted her skirt and he turned his eyes away immediately, "Here,"

Mihael glanced back curiously and saw the knife she'd used earlier, held out in front of her for him to take. He stared at it for a moment or two before he reached out and took the black leather bound grip in hand.

"It's called a Black Knight Dagger...daddy said that. I looked it up too...um, I have plenty, so I want Mimi to keep it."

"I can't do that Kagome, here..."

Kagome held the fourteen inch long weapon and sighed, "Kay...I'd rather you did though." She slipped it back into the thigh holster beneath her skirt before she went about picking up her clothes and other things she didn't want to leave behind.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched Mihael carry her bag down stairs and ran into his room quickly, pulling the dagger from the holster once more; she placed it gently beneath his pillow and smiled mischievously, "Like I would agree so easily...silly Mimi..." She ran out of the room and down the stairs, adjusting the strap of her left shoe before walking up to the Keehl's. Her eyes went to Mihael first, of course, but left to the parents quickly enough. "Thank you for having us!" She bowed politely, her Russian was better than it had been, three months of lessons had not gone to waste, and she knew that her words to remain longer to continue learning had been an excuse. The rest was stuff she could learn in books, now that she had the basics under wraps.

She made her way to her mom and smiled sadly, "Ready."

"Oi!"

Kagome jumped and turned around, a blushing Mihael glared at her, "Yes?"

"Don't make me ask, get over here!"

She smiled and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his waist, she gave him a hug. "Be good Mimi,"

"Humph, yeah...right...you too."

"Come on Kagome," Hisao called out to his daughter.

Kagome ran after him and waved happily to the three Keehl's before she climbed into the black limo and left to the airport. Looking back out the window of the car, she sighed sadly, _'Ja-nai...Mimi-Kun...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I placed a poll on my profile, if you guys are interested in choosing the pairing for my next DN/IY fic, then go vote! Leave Reviews, and requests for updates to already existing DN/IY fics, I'll get those updates done! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO~ MUCH! THNX!**


End file.
